


Jailbird

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, 性转! T'Challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “你真美。”艾瑞克用只有两人能听到的音量说道，他移开了手指，让那些珠子碰撞出清脆的声响。他接着转向众人，宣布道：“我知道验明贞洁是个被废除已久的传统，但我还是决定举行这一仪式，”他瞟了一眼人群中的姆巴库和僵在原地的提查拉，恶意地咧开了嘴，“只为了提查拉。”





	Jailbird

艾瑞克没有任何年长的女性亲戚，因此为新王后施洗的是一位河流部落的女长老。她已经见过了太多东西，正在走向生命的尽头，手指却依然在艾瑞克的注视下发着抖。她避而不看新王的脸，只是把提查拉绘满了曼海蒂图案的双手泡进水里，象征性地清洗了一遍，水中的硬币和玛瑙贝在她的搅动下发出隐约的响声。

提查拉在擦干手后重新把手交给女长老，让她带领着自己走向艾瑞克。她们的目光短暂地相接了一瞬，女长老眼中的恐惧和怜惜令提查拉无法自抑地心生不安。她强压下这份催快了她的心跳的焦虑，迫使自己抬起眼睛，从珠帘面纱的间隙里看向艾瑞克。

艾瑞克在提查拉离自己还有十步之遥时就伸出了手，女长老颤颤巍巍地加快了脚步，小心翼翼地把提查拉的手递交给艾瑞克。瓦坎达的新王扬了扬嘴角，他稍微用了些力，迫使提查拉踉跄着接近自己，而后用一根手指挑起了她的面纱。

这不符合礼数，但在场的瓦坎达人鸦雀无声。“你真美。”艾瑞克用只有两人能听到的音量说道，他移开了手指，让那些珠子碰撞出清脆的声响。他接着转向众人，宣布道：“我知道验明贞洁是个被废除已久的传统，但我还是决定举行这一仪式，”他瞟了一眼人群中的姆巴库和僵在原地的提查拉，恶意地咧开了嘴，“只为了提查拉。”

提查拉反手抓住了艾瑞克的手腕，近乎恳求地盯着他。她事先不知道这件事，而艾瑞克比任何人都清楚这个检查的结果。艾瑞克却像是看不到她的眼神似的，不由分说地打横抱起了提查拉，把她放到了那个原本是作祭祀用途的平台上。几个瓦坎达人慌忙上来架起了屏风，那个为提查拉洗手的女长老连脸色都灰败了几分，像是赴刑场一般再次走上台阶，却被艾瑞克抬手挡下：“我来就好。”

新王在众人面前洗了手，便消失在了屏风后面。提查拉浑身发僵地躺在平台上，她的珠帘面纱向两边滑开，露出了她的鼻子和颤抖的、微张的嘴唇。

“你明知道那只是传统中的糟粕，”提查拉在艾瑞克俯下身来时轻声说道，“你只是想当众羞辱我……还有……”

“而你只能眼睁睁地看着我这么做。”艾瑞克嗤笑了一声，他卷起提查拉的裙摆，手从那之下伸了进去。他甚至没费心扯下提查拉的内裤，只是把那少得可怜的布料往旁边拨了拨。他没有立刻插入手指去“检查”提查拉的贞洁，而是有一下没一下地摩挲起了她的阴蒂。

“不——”提查拉立刻意识到了艾瑞克想干什么，她猛地挣扎了一下，却很快就放弃了这种无用功。她确定艾瑞克有一万种方法能让自己安分下来，也确定自己不会喜欢其中的任何一种。“你完全没必要这么做，”她嘶声说道，双手在恐惧中向两旁摸索，而后死死地扣住了平台的边沿，“我被你羞辱得还不够多吗？”

“你会喜欢的。”艾瑞克答非所问地哄道。他熟知提查拉的每一个敏感点，而这副食髓知味的身体也很快地屈服在了他的手下，艾瑞克探进了一截指节，发现提查拉已经湿了。他彻底拨开提查拉的面纱，让她得以毫无阻碍地怒视着自己。他轻笑了一声，一根一根地掰开提查拉抓着边沿的手指，把她的一只手压到了平台上，毫无预兆地加快了手下的动作。

提查拉极力控制着自己的呼吸，她咬住下唇以咽下自己的声音，在艾瑞克带出的水声中羞愧得满脸通红。她无意识地抓紧了平台的边沿和艾瑞克的手，在艾瑞克把她送上高潮时终于泄出了一声细微的呻吟，她猛地抬起了腰，小腹急剧地起伏着，试图缓解这股让她大脑发懵的快感。艾瑞克直起上身，他拔出自己的手指，刻意伸到提查拉的眼前。

“看看你自己，”他低声说道，“看看你淫荡的身体，提查拉。”

提查拉闭上眼睛，拒绝去看自己在大庭广众之下被艾瑞克用手指操到了高潮的证据。艾瑞克没被她的不配合激怒，他知道更让提查拉难堪的还在后面。他从屏风后走出来，朗声说道：“我很抱歉这么说，不过提查拉——你们敬爱的上一任女王——早已不是处子之身了。”他示意那几个瓦坎达人搬走了屏风，提查拉早已在那短短的一分钟里收拾好了自己，她端坐在平台之上，仿佛艾瑞克不曾在这祭祀之物上亵渎过神明。

“告诉我，提查拉，”艾瑞克转向提查拉，他放轻了声音，却又正好能让所有人都听到，“是谁夺走了你的贞洁？”

提查拉微微昂起了下巴。她强迫自己把目光集中在艾瑞克的脸上，她知道自己没有选择。

“姆巴库。”她轻声说道。

她的声音确实太轻了，唯有离得最近的几位长老听到了那个名字，而他们也只敢不着痕迹地交换一个讶异的眼神。艾瑞克不满地蹙起了眉，命令道：“大声些，提查拉。没有人能听到你在说什么。”

提查拉张开嘴，声音却仿佛卡在了喉咙里。她的嘴唇艰难地张合了几次，像是费了极大的力气似的，终于嗄声宣布道：“是姆巴库。”

所有人都一言不发，所有人都转向了姆巴库。空气中的沉默几乎沉淀了下来，直到贾巴里部落的首领扬起握着权杖的手，缓缓地站起了身。

“我之前不做任何挑战、放任你这个外乡人坐上了王位，是一个天大的错误。”姆巴库说道，他紧紧地盯着艾瑞克，而后者甚至在他的目光里怡然自得地扭了扭脖子，“现在我改变主意了。”


End file.
